


Virgin No More

by distantstarlight



Series: Season to Season [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Devotion, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm, POV Alternating, Tenderness, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want to wait for their romantic holiday vacation. Now it's up to John to deliver the experience of a lifetime to the world's only consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin No More

John looked down at the vision beneath him. _Sherlock_. The long lean man was stretched out on their bed, unbuttoned and partially exposed. _He looked so young, so very young, that is until John looked into those kaleidoscope eyes, then John saw all of eternity written there and he instantly understood what forever felt like_. Sherlock's eyes were always a dichotomy, wise and innocent at the same time, all seeing yet sometimes so incredibly obtuse.

Sherlock already looked debauched. His black curls were wild, flinging themselves over the pillow where his head was now resting. Sherlock's normally pale face was flushed, enhancing the sharpness of his cheekbones. His cupid-bow lips were reddened and beginning to swell a bit from the urgency of John's kisses and the younger man was biting the lower one in an effort to control himself. John dragged in a long breath and reminded himself firmly that the luscious morsel beneath him was almost entirely innocent when it came to sex. _He had to slow himself down_.

Sherlock's mouth curled up in a small yet intently wicked smile. “Such a gentleman.” he whispered. John was the one now flushing because Sherlock's eyes were drifting down John's body and John could practically see the wheels turning as Sherlock's massive brain began to take in every microscopic detail of John Watson. _It was unnerving_. “Shh John. You know how I feel about you, surely you realize how appealing I find you. I may have not participated in these acts before but I'm not entirely unaware.”

John chuckled. There was the Sherlock he knew and loved. He relaxed a bit and both men smiled at each other. The haze of lust had receded a bit and John allowed himself to be rolled over to the side so Sherlock could straddle his hips and sit back. He looked delicious, creamy and unmarked. An unspoiled canvas that John planned to make his own. “You are so beautiful Sherlock, _ethereal_.” Sherlock really was. Here in the dimly lit bedroom Sherlock's skin was paler than ever, the exposed parts of it seemed to catch the faint light and glow with it. Those strangely tilted eyes almost sparkled as Sherlock looked John over, cataloging everything he saw.

“You _believe_ that.” Sherlock said, wonder in his voice. John just smiled up at his lover and let himself be read just as Sherlock had wanted to do. _He thought of all the glorious things about Sherlock that were his to enjoy now, the sweetness of that creamy skin, those long limbs that were meant to wind about John's body like ivy. John couldn't wait to tangle his fingers in Sherlock's ebony curls and kiss those full lips_. Sherlock looked John's face over intently, small spots of color blooming on his high cheekbones. “You really do. You find me beautiful. John.”

“It's because it's _you_ Sherlock. All of you is beautiful to me. The way you look, the way you behave, the way you think! There's not one bit of you that I don't find stimulating or desirable. I don't care what anyone else might have said or thought about you, it doesn't matter to me because I know the truth. I know that _Sherlock Holmes_ is a beautiful person inside and out. I know that you could have anyone anywhere but you're willing to settle for plain old _John Watson_. I can't lie to you and I would never want to. For as long as we're together you'll always be able to look at me and see how very much I love you, how thankful I am that I'm by your side and how very willing I am to spend every minute with you, doing anything you want, just as long as it makes you happy. I promise.”

“How are you so selfless? How can you just casually promise me everything knowing that I'll take it all and leave nothing behind? You know how greedy I am, I have no self-control. How can you trust me like that John?” John always astounded Sherlock. The graying soldier beneath him was smiling warmly, his eyes shining and unafraid. Sherlock gazed down at him while his long slim hands absently caressed John's lightly furred chest.

“I know you Sherlock, better than you realize. I know what you want, what you need. I'm trying to tell you that you can have it, as much as you want and for as long as you can stand. If you want to take every last particle of me then I would be perfectly happy to let you have it all. I can do it because whether you realize it or not you give me back every bit of yourself in return. It's hardly a fair exchange if you ask me.” John and Sherlock smiled at each other.

“Oh, I think it's fairer than you believe John. You are a marvel. So unassuming and yet you've managed to enthrall me from the minute we met. Your fascination has yet to ebb, indeed, every single new thing I learn about you only whets my appetite. You're an enigma, everything about you is the opposite of what you should be. A doctor and a soldier? Dependable but mad as a hatter to want to live with me. The things you have done John Watson! You can create or destroy with equal facility....you take my breath away.” Sherlock was openly admiring John now. _It felt strange to be examined like this but John decided he liked the look on Sherlock's face and John definitely liked the words coming from Sherlock's mouth_.

“So you find me beautiful too? Even though I'm scarred and saggy, getting gray and wrinkled?” Sherlock laughed softly at John's questions and gazed down at his lover fondly. Sherlock's eyes wandered over John. John had to grin at the expression on Sherlock's face. It was the one usually reserved for being first on scene at a particularly grisly crime scene, intent and taking in every detail instantly.

“I've always found everything about you to be most attractive John. You've got character, your life has made a literal impact on your body and it's astounding. So much nobility, so much honor. There is not one shameful thing about you John Watson. Your integrity makes you pure. You were a warrior and your scars are testaments. Your hair is turning silver not gray and it makes your eyes seem bluer than ever. I like the way your face changes so fast to reflect your mood. You're a happy man, most of your wrinkles are laugh lines and it's gorgeous. As for the sag.” here Sherlock leaned over and pressed a kiss to the rounded softness of John's belly. He kissed his way up until he was stretched out over John, working his way up John's neck, over his jaw and finally settling himself down to kiss John's mouth for a long time. “We fit together perfectly John.”

“We really do.” agreed John who caught Sherlock's mouth in a kiss. The younger man allowed himself to relax, laying on top of John, the weight of his head pressing his kisses hard onto John’s mouth. John wasn't about to let a perfectly good opportunity to go to waste so he lifted his hands and began to explore the long expanse of Sherlock's back.

Sherlock shivered. He'd never been really touched before and the sensation of John's fingers over somewhere as relatively public as his back was strangely arousing. Sherlock had been patted on the back socially of course, and endured hugs from people like his mother or Mrs. Hudson, occasionally Molly and one memorable night, a drunken Lestrade. If Mycroft had hugged him at some point in his life he'd been too young to recall. Tonight though nothing about the way John's touch excited him had ever been experienced before.

John's fingertips were starting little fires. Small trails of heat seemed to follow everywhere the doctor caressed Sherlock. By the time John made his way over Sherlock's spine and down to the generous curve of his backside Sherlock was feverish. “So responsive.” murmured John as he Sherlock lifted his head to moan softly. John's hands splayed out and he squeezed gently, earning another breathless moan from Sherlock. “It's all so new to you, isn't it love. We'll go slowly.”

John rolled them fluidly once again. Sherlock shivered as John's eyes roamed over him. A momentary dissatisfaction crossed his dear face. “We need to get rid of some of these barriers. _Naked time_ Sherlock.” Sherlock's grin was crooked. _He had no problem with nudity, he liked it. In fact he'd spent as much time as he could in as few clothes as he could get away with. He realized he might have a no-clothes-at-home-ever potential convert in John now that they were in an intimate relationship_. John grinned crookedly back at him. Both of them looked hungry and eager.

It took a second but they managed to get off the bed. John eyed Sherlock up and down as the taller man undid the last of his buttons. Sherlock shrugged off his shirt and let it fall carelessly to the floor. He undid the fly of his trousers, pushed them off his hips and let them fall as well before stepping out of them. He watched silently as John tugged his jumper off, tossing it aside. His shirt followed soon after and with a deft twist of his hand he undid his slacks and let them fall next to Sherlock's.

Both men stood there in their pants and nothing else, examining one another in the faint light of the reading lamp. Both men felt unworthy of the appreciative expression being received from their lover, and both men felt exceedingly unworthy of the man in front of them. “John.” sighed Sherlock at last, sounding overwhelmed. “May I touch you?”

 _So sweet_. Sherlock sounded almost timid. John smiled softly and nodded. Sherlock kicked aside all their clothes enough to be out of his way before he stepped closer to John. Reaching out trembling fingers Sherlock indulged his curiosity.

 _John was as firm as Sherlock recalled. His skin was soft and rough at the same time. His scars felt weirdly smooth as well as bumpy and Sherlock made a note to ask John for some time in the future for Sherlock to simply examine then memorize each and every one of them_. John didn't flinch as Sherlock explored the large star burst at his shoulder, a hand on each side of the wound at the entry and exit scars. “It is marvelous.” said Sherlock almost absently. He pressed a small kiss on it before moving on.

Sherlock touched very little at first. He mostly looked, even kneeling down to examine the hairs on John's leg, the curve of his musculature and checking to see how well John's buttocks fit in Sherlock's hand. Perfectly it turned out. At long last Sherlock was moderately satisfied. John had stood there patiently for nearly half an hour now as Sherlock had indulged himself. When the younger man realized how long he'd been at it he blushed. John just reached out and brushed a thumb over Sherlock's mouth. “It's who you are love. I understand your inquisitiveness and it's really fine. I want you to be comfortable with me.”

John kissed Sherlock gently, stepping closer until John's head was tilted up and to the side to accommodate Sherlock's greater height. Sherlock enjoyed the heat of John's chest pressed to his, the way John fitted against Sherlock's ribs and against the hollow curve of his abdomen. _John was so warm, so steady. His mouth was delicious and sweet, the way he sucked on Sherlock's tongue made the taller man feel weak in the knees_. “John!” whispered Sherlock softly. He wanted more but he wasn't sure what he needed.

“Lay back Sherlock. Don't worry about anything. Stop me whenever you need to take a minute or ask me to do something again if I do something you especially like. I want you to feel pleasure tonight Sherlock. I want to see you completely undone because of me. Never mind begging twice. I'm going to make you forget how to speak entirely.” Sherlock groaned deeply at John's huskily delivered promise.

Laying back on the bed Sherlock drank in the sight of John Watson. _He was so strong, so in control. Sherlock trusted John like he did no other. Sherlock was free to be himself with John, to be uninhibited. Sherlock's heart raced as his mind ran through the potentials John had granted him. There was practically nothing he and John couldn't do_. That was something to think about later because John had just placed his hand against Sherlock's foot.

Sherlock's feet weren't particularly sensitive. They were serviceable feet that had never failed him during chases or when pacing around lost in his mind palace. His toes were long and slender just like the rest of him and there was a few strands of dark hair on each of them as well as on the very topmost patch of skin. Somehow though John had managed to throw every single receptor in Sherlock's brain into overdrive and the heat from the doctor's hand almost burned with intensity. “Oh!” gasped Sherlock in surprise. John just smiled.

Warm capable hands lifted Sherlock's right leg until his knee was bent and his foot was near John's face. John gave Sherlock one last fond look before he turned his attentions to the sensitive pads in front of him and with no further ado began to gently kiss his way over every inch of Sherlock. They learned a lot together.

Sherlock discovered that the bit behind his knees made him squeak when John's mouth brushed over it. John discovered that he could make Sherlock's entire body shiver when he drifted his lips slowly over Sherlock's thigh. When John's fingers urged him to Sherlock allowed himself to be rolled onto his stomach. It was almost too intense then. He couldn't see what John was doing. He could only feel that warm mouth press small kisses neatly over Sherlock's heated flesh. When John's capable hands spread over Sherlock's behind both of them moaned. “You really have a glorious ass Sherlock. I've been lusting over it for years.” Sherlock blushed. He'd always had his clothes fitted to reduce the apparent size of his bottom but now John was making the hungriest sounds Sherlock had ever heard from him as the doctor kissed his way over one cheek and then the other. “I'll be coming back here.” promised John hotly and Sherlock blushed all over again.

“Get on with it John! We'll be leaving for Italy before we get to the intercourse at this rate.” Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut as the demand flew out of his mouth. _He hadn't meant to snap at John while they were making love. It was just so overwhelming though and Sherlock wasn't sure how much longer he could be patient_.

John just chuckled softly and leaned forward. Sherlock groaned as John nipped his earlobe before saying, “Well, sounds like I have more work to do because you're still talking.” John never backed down from a challenge. If Sherlock had thought he was overwhelmed before it was nothing to what John began to do to him now.

John's hands now joined John's mouth on the journey of exploration over Sherlock's heated body. John not only kissed now but he licked and bit gently. John nibbled his way over Sherlock's shoulder blades, made his way down Sherlock's spine before heading back up again until he reached Sherlock's neck. John licked slowly over the nape where Sherlock's shoulder began and bit down firmly, “Oh god John!” moaned Sherlock. The bite had hurt a bit but somehow only enhanced the delicious sensations that John was creating.

John worried the flesh there and let his hands wander back down to reach for Sherlock's ass. He kneaded and caressed the firm globes, spreading them wide and squeezing him tight again. John knelt back onto his heels and flipped Sherlock onto his back, making the younger man oomph with surprise. Sherlock looked at John's face and caught his breath. John looked so different. His eyes were dark and heated. His face was almost serious looking, filled with determination and dreadful will. John was clearly aroused but held himself back deliberately in favor of pleasuring Sherlock first.

John looked Sherlock directly in the eyes as he arranged Sherlock casually. He spread the detective's long pale legs wide, firmly settling his feet on the mattress. Sherlock had never felt so exposed but John hadn't even glanced down to look at him. John's eyes never left Sherlock's. He did lean forward slowly and began to kiss Sherlock's mouth tenderly. Sherlock had a hard time breathing. He felt lit up inside, warm and glowing. _He felt loved, cherished, admired, desired and it was all so much he also felt dizzy_. “John...please, I want more.”

“Still talking.” said John. “Off we go then.” John's assault began for real. His kisses became hotter and hotter until Sherlock was gasping. Then John left Sherlock's mouth to taste the line of Sherlock's jaw. A minute was spent teasing the shell of Sherlock's ear before dropping down to toy with the wildly fluttering pulse on Sherlock's neck. Sherlock's hands flew up, wanting to touch, wanting to hold on but John intercepted him and pushed Sherlock's hands up to the headboard. “Hang on here. Don't let go. I'm not done yet.”

“John!” was all Sherlock managed to say as the kisses resumed. John sucked a dark bruise under Sherlock's jaw, marking him blatantly before biting his way down to his collarbone. A small press of teeth and a long drag of tongue made Sherlock groan deeply. His fingers tightened on the headboard as he forced his hands to remain where they were, to anchor the rest of him so he'd survive this. John licked Sherlock's nipple. “Oh my fucking god!” shouted Sherlock. He hadn’t meant to but he'd never felt anything like that before! He was shocked as a burst of pleasure radiated away from the small nub. John's sweet pink tongue swirled around it and Sherlock shouted again.

John moved to the other nipple. Sherlock was a bit more prepared this time and managed to contain his shout but his whole body jerked. He could feel John smiling as he suckled gently then the devilish bastard reached up with his hand to take hold of the other nipple and then pinched. “Fucking _fuck_!” Sherlock almost bellowed, he struggled to silence himself but his chest had become a pleasure zone. His skin ached for John's touch. His nipples were stony and almost throbbed already.

“You've got a filthy mouth love. Now I'm torn. I don't know if I want to render you speechless or listen to the filth that comes out of those delicious lips.” John apparently decided to go with his original goal because he was now moving with steady determination down Sherlock's sternum. John followed the sparse treasure trail downward over Sherlock's belly, pausing at his navel to swirl his tongue delicately around it. Sherlock shuddered and John sat back on his heels yet again to admire the results of his attentions.

 _Sherlock looked wrecked already. The blush on his cheek had spread down his neck and over the top of his chest. His nipples were almost red and John could clearly see his teeth marks everywhere he'd bitten. It was lovely_. Now the doctor allowed himself to look down and gaze at Sherlock's pants, the final barrier.

They'd touched each other but hadn't really looked. John knew Sherlock's cock was long and slender but he needed to see. He tugged off his own pants, tossing them away before he reverently slid Sherlock's off. “Gorgeous.” he sighed happily. Sherlock's uncut penis hard and long, dark pink and straight with only a small flare of a head. His pubic hair was dark but spare and his testicles looked heavy. John had never been with a man before but this wasn't just any man, this was _Sherlock_. John's mouth watered.

John eased into it, not for his sake but for Sherlock's. The man had nearly come undone when his nipples were teased. If John went straight for his cock Sherlock could crack. Instead John kissed Sherlock's hip bones, working his way with determination towards the quivering shaft. Sherlock was beginning to breathe harder, small little moans stifled as he struggled to control himself. John smiled again.

John slowly let his tongue drag from the bottom of Sherlock's shaft all the way to the head. Sherlock cried out, his chest thrusting up and his hips jerking back as the stimulation startled him. John carefully wrapped his fingers around the base before slowly licking his way over the clear drops of pre-cum that had gathered. Easing back the foreskin John allowed himself a moment to taste and savor. “ _John!”_

 _Still talking. Well_. John opened his mouth and began to take in as much of Sherlock as he could manage. It wasn't much. The sensation was interesting but too different for John to manage this first time so he settled for allowing his hand to drift up and down while his tongue and lips teased the head of Sherlock's cock. Sherlock's cock jerked in his hands and John could feel Sherlock's testicles grow tight. Pulling back he removed his hand and sat back. Sherlock panted, eyes wide and shocked. “Your mouth!” he gasped out. John smiled and reached over to the bedside.

“I'm going to prepare you now Sherlock.” he stated. John retrieved a small bottle of lube he'd stashed earlier. Sherlock's eyes were wide and he was biting his bottom lip. He'd managed to keep his legs spread wide the way John had placed them earlier and his hands were gripping the headboard so tightly his knuckles were white.

John dribbled a generous amount on his fingers, warming it before he shuffled closer to his lover to reach down. “It's okay to be nervous Sherlock. This will feel a little odd and it might hurt a tiny bit but I'm going to begin slowly so don't worry.” Sherlock nodded and took a deep ragged breath.

John did begin slowly. He touched Sherlock gingerly at first, allowing the younger man to grow accustomed to a strange digit pressed against him. Then John began to swirl slowly, gently teasing the flesh until the pucker relaxed and became welcoming. “There we go love.” he whispered. Pressing a little more John allowed the tip of his finger to enter. Sherlock gasped again and his body tightened for a moment before he visibly steeled himself and relaxed once more.

John leaned forward, almost laying on Sherlock to kiss him tenderly. Sherlock's breathing calmed and when his lips parted to accept John he pushed his finger in deeper. Sherlock groaned against his mouth but didn't tense. John teased him some more until he was able to sink his finger in freely. Pulling out slowly John re-entered, this time teasing a second finger in. “Fucking hell!” swore Sherlock who bucked his hips a bit. John carefully worked his fingers in. Sherlock was having a hard time relaxing now but John just carefully crooked his clever fingers. “John! Fucking _fuck_!” Sherlock's whole body twisted and his hips bucked harder.

John was still gentle but he began to move his fingers deliberately. Every once in a while he'd allow the pads to stroke over Sherlock's prostate, just enough to stimulate him but not so much that he became over-sensitized. John kept his mouth on Sherlock's the entire time, taking in his curses and his moans with equal relish. Sherlock's mouth became sweeter and sweeter as they kissed until it was like kissing honey. John was ravenous.

Pulling his hand back a third finger joined its brethren. Sherlock moaned loudly but said nothing. John smiled once again and continued to kiss as his hand worked diligently. It took a little longer this time before John's fingers were sliding easily. Finally though John was at his own limit and he pulled away from Sherlock's mouth reluctantly. “It's time love.” Sherlock's eyes flew open. He looked so young once again. His curls were wild, some of them glued to his forehead with sweat. His chest was pink and heaving and his mouth was swollen and inviting.

John sat back on his heels yet again. He took the small bottle of lube and coated himself slowly, allowing Sherlock to watch every move. John couldn't suppress a groan of relief as he stroked over his aching flesh. Ignoring his erection this whole time had taken a lot of effort. Suddenly Sherlock sat up, his long legs still splayed wide. He pulled John close to him and kissed him passionately, his long arms wrapped around John's neck and shoulders tightly. “I love you John.”

John kissed Sherlock back, plundering that wondrous mouth. “I love you too Sherlock. Let me have you, please.” Sherlock nodded, his eyes moist and bright. John held his hand as he sank back onto the pillows. Sherlock slowly raised his arms and took hold of the headboard once more. John smiled.

John moved himself closer. Leaning forward he gave Sherlock another quick kiss but sat back on his heels before lining himself up carefully. With one hand on Sherlock's hip John began to press himself inward. He glanced up. Sherlock's eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip hard, his head turned to bury his face as much as he could in his arm. John pulled back and swirled his fingers over Sherlock once again. When Sherlock relaxed John lined himself up once again, this time pressing firmly until he was just inside Sherlock.

He looked up. Sherlock's eyes were still closed but not squeezed tight. His mouth had fallen open and the expression on his face was one of wonder. John took a deep breath and pushed in a little further. Sherlock was so tight! Even as relaxed as he was it still took effort to breach him and John was a little worried that he might spend before he even began. He breathed deeply and evenly for a moment then pushed in further one bit at a time until he was finally seated entirely inside Sherlock. He held himself still.

Sherlock opened his eyes, his chest heaving a bit. He turned his face to look up at John. “I need you.” he whispered softly. John lay himself down over Sherlock and kissed him. He rolled his hips and Sherlock sighed gently. John rolled his hips a second time and Sherlock's breathing became shuddery. John pulled his hips back and thrust inward and Sherlock moaned. His voice was so deep, almost purring from his chest. John thrust again and that moan went through his breast and into his heart. John wasn't sure what felt more fantastic, being inside Sherlock or feeling that insanely pleasured vibration from his voice.

John shifted just a bit, just enough to change the angle and thrust once again. Sherlock yelped and threw his head back. His arms left the headboard to wrap around John's shoulders and his long legs clamped around John's waist, his feet locked together over John's ass. John's eyes almost rolled back into his head as all his fantasies started to come true.

Starting slow John thrust deep into Sherlock, letting the man become accustomed to being penetrated. He loved how tightly Sherlock was holding him, loved the feel of those long arms and legs caging him tight, keeping him where he was meant to be. He kissed Sherlock once again. “I love you. I love you.” he kept saying. Sherlock moaned and sighed. John kissed over Sherlock's face, their foreheads pressing together as John's pace increased. Their bodies became slippery with sweat but Sherlock held tighter than ever, his fingers digging into John's head and back.

John loved the feel of Sherlock's cock trapped between their bodies. Every thrust caused John's stomach to brush hard over it and they were getting slick not just with sweat but with the rapidly accumulating amounts of pre-cum. John braced himself on his hands, almost pulling Sherlock up off the bed and began to ride the younger man hard. John needed to come. He couldn't wait any more. It almost hurt. He thrust into that tight heat with greater urgency as Sherlock began to moan soft and deep once more.

“That's it love. I want you to come. Come for me Sherlock. I need you to come so I can come. I want to come inside you. Deep inside you. Right here. Right fucking here.” John was grinding down now and Sherlock was panting hard, his mouth open and his moan becoming broken. Sherlock's voice got deeper and rougher until he was grunting with every thrust. Eloquent loquacious Sherlock had been reduced to his basest components. The look on his face was primal and ecstatic.

John lost control at that point. He began to fuck Sherlock as hard as he could, ramming himself deep and fast. The entire bed rocked, the headboard beginning to sway dangerously close to the wall. John's impassioned cries were barely stifled and he felt sharp pains down his back and over his scalp as Sherlock clawed at him. Suddenly the long lean body beneath John became rigid. Jerking his hips hard John managed to look up just in time to see Sherlock's eyes roll up, his face frozen in a spasm of pure unadulterated pleasure. Entirely soundless Sherlock's whole body trembled as hot spurts of come shot over John's stomach to drip back down onto Sherlock.

John came. He'd never come so hard in his life. His back tried to arch but Sherlock was still holding him tight so instead John's hips snapped forward until he was as deep inside Sherlock as he could get. He felt like he was turning inside out, like his body was pulsing into Sherlock's, like every star in the universe had exploded inside him, like he'd become a million tiny pieces and all of them were being drawn inward until there was nothing but white light and no sound.

Neither of them could say how long they lay there, still joined but insensate. John recovered first, weakly pushing away from Sherlock whose limbs now flopped away when the doctor managed to push himself off Sherlock's torso with wobbly arms. Breathing hard John managed to get off the bed and stumble to the bathroom. He came back with two warm damp flannels and proceeded to wipe Sherlock down everywhere he could get. Going back to the bathroom he rinsed the flannels thoroughly and washed himself up quickly.

When he came back to the room Sherlock hadn't moved a bit. John felt very proud of himself as he arranged Sherlock in a more comfortable position. He tucked himself into the bed right beside his lover and covered them both with a sheet.

Sherlock was floating in pure bliss. It was silent and calm inside his head. For the first time in Sherlock's life he was tranquil. Distantly he felt John's departure and return, felt the warm soft cloth smooth away sweat and semen but his body was no longer relevant. Sherlock was riding on a higher plane of consciousness currently, somewhere distant and far away from everything that no longer distracted him. The only thing that mattered was John who was once again nestled to his side, as was proper.

Sherlock was reflecting on what had just occurred. He'd never suspected that physical intercourse could be so enticing, that losing himself to sensation could actually free him. Right now he was experiencing a high like he'd never had before. It was exquisite, far better than any drug he'd ever tried. His entire mind had shut down but not in a frightening way. At the peak of his crisis everything just paused, took a break, sat back and allowed Sherlock to simply be. It was liberating and terrifying at the same time.

John had performed a miracle. For the first time ever Sherlock had actually managed to completely disconnect from everything and it hadn't taken drugs or cases. All it had taken was what had been right in front of Sherlock this entire time. All Sherlock had needed was the touch of one magnificent Captain John Watson, MD, and undoubtedly the most thrilling man alive. He drew in a deep slow breath and exhaled shakily. “That was paradigm altering John. You've literally changed my world view on everything to do with my transport.”

John lay there and laughed weakly. He knew Sherlock was being serious and he was delighted. He managed to turn his head enough to kiss Sherlock's shoulder but lay back, now thoroughly exhausted. “Is that your way of saying you'll be wanting to do that again?”

“We may never leave the bed ever again John. I'm seriously tempted to cancel our vacation. We could just stay here. Mrs. Hudson would be only too happy for us and would probably supply us with all the food needed. I'd even be willing to reduce the amount of cases we take.” John laughed harder because Sherlock sounded so very serious.

“Love, slow down. We can't stop doing The Work just because you've finally discovered sex! That would be breaking a promise. Danger, right? That's what you said and I came running.” John elbowed Sherlock gently to show him he was teasing, just a bit. Sherlock responded by twisting around and snaking his arms and legs around John who was very happy once again to be so held.

“You really are perfect John. You're right. We can't give up The Work. Still, Mrs. Hudson will be pleased that I won't be shooting the walls if there's a lull. I'll have you instead.” John couldn't complain about that solution which was an improvement no matter how you looked at it. “There are so many different types of sex. I should begin a new journal. I'd like to track our progress. Maybe I should do some research. I wouldn't want to miss something. I should actually get on this right away, I want to have a chart drawn up before we go on holiday. I won't be able to remember it all properly if I don't take notes every day.”

Sherlock was already climbing over John to leave the bed, pressing a quick kiss to the doctor's forehead on his way. “I'll just lay here then shall I, save up my sexual energies for later?” Sherlock had already grabbed a robe and was most of the way out the door.

“Don't be silly John. I need tea and possibly some sort of snack. Up!” John lay there and grinned up to the ceiling. _Sherlock would always be Sherlock but that's what John loved so much. Sherlock was always so curious, so determined, so very focused. Even in love the scientist in him couldn't help wanting to take notes and explore every permutation possible_. Suddenly John felt luckier than ever. He could see their life stretched out in front of him, every day would be filled with locked-room mysteries or mind blowing sex of every description. He wondered if he'd ever lose the shit eating grin now gracing his face. He lay there for another minute, just waiting for it. Soon enough a plaintive baritone voice shouted from the living room, “Joooooooohn! Tea!”

Life was pretty much perfect.


End file.
